


Gingerbread Blues

by Mandy_Meouch9019



Category: Planet Booty (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Family, Happy Ending, Other, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Meouch9019/pseuds/Mandy_Meouch9019
Summary: A secret Santa project I'm working on for an online friend.





	Gingerbread Blues

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked, setting his black Adidas jacket onto one of the kitchen chairs, a confused glance directed at the tall blonde man standing across from him, using the hem of his dark blue shirt to clean his glasses. 

"Because..." he reiterated, putting his glasses back on, "when Rob invited us to his Christmas party, I agreed to make something for it. And since you're my friend, it'd be nice for you to help me with this little project." 

Looking at the scattered assortment that graced the countertop, he was very skeptical. "Dylan, sweetie... are you high right now? We are not the baking type." 

"It's a gingerbread house, Josh... the instructions are on the back of the box." Dylan picked up the box and held it out for Josh to take it from him and look at. The picturesque looking gingerbread house on the cover looked adorable, but he wasn't sure how they'd manage to accomplish it with the same results. 

Moving a few of the small bags of candy decoration aside, Josh leaned onto the countertop, setting the box back down. "Listen, I know why you are attempting to make this gingerbread house for tomorrow night." 

Dylan looks up from the counter, a faint blush making an appearance on his face. "What are you talking about?" He questioned, busying himself with opening the box of gingerbread. 

"You know what I'm talking about... you're hoping a certain someone is going to be there and you want to impress them." He responds, chuckling at Dylan trying, but failing to keep a steady poker face as he carefully sets the individually wrapped sections of gingerbread onto the countertop and re-arrange the bags of candy. 

"... It's that obvious, huh?" Dylan asks, finally looking up at his friend. 

"Yeah: and since I'm a sucker for playing cupid, and the fact that I know they're going to be at this party, I will help you out." 

"Thanks, Josh." 

"You're welcome." He smiles, picking up the box again. "I'll make sure to have a plan B, just in case, but how hard can it be for the two of us to put a gingerbread house together, anyway?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dylan looked at the tragic ruins of the gingerbread house he and Josh attempted before taking the paper plate to the trashcan and dropping it unceremoniously in. No matter how they tried, the sides and roof continued to collapse like they had just been through a 4.3 earthquake.

'Now what am I gonna do?' He thought sadly as he went to the sink to wash the royal icing off of his hands. Josh stepped outside a few minutes ago, saying he needed to make a call. 'I promised Rob I was gonna make something for this party, and I can't even put together a simple gingerbread house.' 

As he turned the faucet off and grabbed the white dish towel that was placed beside the sink, he heard the door open and close. "Hey, Dylan... where are you?" 

"I'm in the kitchen." He answered, drying his hands quickly and setting the towel back down. 

Josh walked into the kitchen, holding his phone in his hand. "I've found a solution to our little problem." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I had to pull a couple strings with my friend at Sweet E's Bake Shop, but I managed to order a dozen gingerbread men that'll be delivered tomorrow at noon... that way, we'll have something to bring for the party and you can still impress your not-so secret admirer." 

Looking at his friend, he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, dude." 

"Merry Christmas, bro."


End file.
